


What if?

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, movie-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's What if? challenge. Movie-verse. Paradox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

Hermione crouched with Harry behind the pumpkin patch waiting anxiously. They saw Dumbledore, Fudge and the executioner leave the castle.

"Come on," Harry urged their past selves.

Hermione glanced around wildly for something to draw their attention; they had been alerted by something themselves.

The stone! she thought. Digging it out of her pocket, she hurled it towards the window.

 

Hermione bent to picked the stone up off the floor. There was a shell pattern on it. Pretty, she thought, and slipped it into her pocket before Hagrid shooed them all out of his hut and into the pumpkin patch.


End file.
